


misunderstandings | chaelisa

by oliviaHyesLips (yves_iN_star)



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Complete, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Stood Up, Lisa needs a hug, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yves_iN_star/pseuds/oliviaHyesLips
Summary: Lisa gets stood up and Rosé has a surprisingly horrible chipmunk
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa & Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	misunderstandings | chaelisa

If crying on a bench wasn’t the most pathetic thing Lisa had ever done, it was at least in the top three. Within the past seven days she had had to deal with a stubbed toe, burnt cookies, tasteless lattes and the promotion which had practically been promised to her, had been passed on to the Manager's incompetent niece instead of her.

Being stood up for a stupid blind date was the final straw. Lisa hadn’t even wanted to do this in the first place. But Jisoo had sworn that her friend was lovely, cute and funny and hadn't it been so long since she had been to a date?

Therefore, two days ago after having spent quite a few days sulking over the lost promotion, mooning over how her previous girlfriend Jennie had broken up with her eight months ago for being a workaholic and in general spreading an aura darker than a necromancer's familiar, Lisa decided to turn over a new leaf. She resolved to get a new job, one that she didn’t have to dedicate every waking moment to. And she had called Jisoo that very night, to ask her to arrange a meeting with this friend of hers.

First dates were very exciting to be sure, but the most nerve-racking thing about first dates was to choose an outfit for the date. As Saturday came around, Lisa got those jitters. She called Jisoo thrice in a row and sent several pictures before Jisoo finally showed up at her apartment to get her to calm down. Together they chose a beautiful dress with a relaxing mint print and matching flats and a handbag.

Lisa showed up at Leshin, Busan's up-and-coming top lesbian bar, feeling quite optimistic. It was nice to get dressed up and feel those first date nerves again. Jisoo had been right, this was what she had been missing.

Forty five minutes and two gin and tonics later, Lisa's optimism had turned into despair. After making several increasingly desperate rounds of the bar and ascertaining that her phone was in fact in full working order, she had to admit to the inevitable. She had been stood up, without so much as a brush-off text.

Clearly Jisoo had been exaggerating her friend’s loveliness. Flushed with both anger and humiliation, Lisa slipped out of the bar.

The anger dissipated clearly. She had wanted to curl into bed with her cat and binge something on Netflix (which was what she would have done if she hadn't spent the evening dreaming about meeting her future girlfriend) but then she remembered that Mi-qui was with Jisoo for the day. She was suddenly overcome with a sense of embarassment and misery. So instead of walking to her miserable apartment, she found himself sinking down onto a bench beside the pond.

Tears pricked at her eyes but she couldn’t summon the energy to wipe them away. This latest bit of rejection was more than she could handle.

“Um, excuse me? Are you, um…”

Lisa looked up to see a woman in a pink scarf hovering over her.

“Are you… alright?”

Lisa opened her mouth to say that of course she wasn’t alright and what kind of idiot would even ask that question, but to her utmost horror all that came out was a heaving sob.

“Oh,” the girl said. “I suppose it was a stupid question.”

The girl wringed her hands nervously. Lisa turned away, praying the girl would just go away and leave her to her despair.

Like always, the universe was against her. The girl perched down on the bench next to Lisa.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Lisa shook her head.

“I think I have a tissue here…”

Lisa shook her head again. When would this girl get the hint?

The girl sighed softly and Lisa waited for her to get up and go.

“Would it help to see a picture of my chipmunk?”

What?

Lisa looked up at that, not sure she’d heard right. The girl was fiddling with her phone, as though this was a perfectly normal thing to offer to a complete stranger.

Lisa opened her mouth to say no but then the girl met her gaze, giving Lisa a tentative smile.

She was clearly a weirdo. But she was trying to be kind, at least…

Lisa nodded and the girl beamed, holding her phone out.

“Here she is. My little fluff bomb.”

The photo showed what appeared to be a tiny brown blob with black-masked eyes, attempting to eat a full sized carrot.

“She looks nice,” Lisa said uncertainly.

“Oh God no, she’s awful. Had to be separated from my dog for trying to kill him. And she uses my hand as a chew-toy.”

She held up her hand, which was indeed covered in tiny bites.

In spite of herself and inspite of the cloud of gloom over her head, Lisa laughed.

“But she’s so tiny!”

“What she lacks in size, she makes up for in fury,” the girl. “If she was any bigger I’d have probably been eaten by now.”

“Why not give her away?”

The girl gasped in mock-offence.

“She’s family! You can’t give family away just ‘cause they’re a little on the bitey side.”

Lisa snorted.

“I’ve given up hope that ChipPunk will ever stop,” the girl said gloomily.

“Wait, you called your chipmunk Chip-punk?”

“Yes.”

“No wonder she’s so... bitey!”

“ChipPunk is an excellent chipmunk name," said the girl indignantly. "And very original too, thank you very much.”

“It’s a terrible chipmunk name! You should have called her… er…”

Okay, so perhaps chipmunk names were quite difficult. The girl looked at her triumphantly as she tried to come up with a name.

“Furball?” she tried at last and the girl laughed out heartily.

“Harder than it sounds, isn’t it? I’m sticking with ChipPunk.”

“Its on your own hands then,” Lisa said and the girl waggled her bite-marked fingers, grinning broadly.

“I’ll survive. Feeling better?”

Lisa was. So much so that she had forgotten the circumstances of their meeting entirely for a minute there. She flushed, reaching up to brush the last traces of tears away.

“Yeah. Um, thanks.”

The girl nodded.

“So. Want to talk about it?”

Suddenly, Lisa did.

“It’s… lots of things. Work. Stuff. And then tonight… I had this blind date. At Leshin's. But the girl never showed up.”

“Oh damn, I’m sorry,” the girl said sympathetically. “She must be a real jerk to… wait did you say Leshin's?”

“Yes.”

The girl had gone a peculiar shade of grey.

“What was the name of the girl you were meeting?”

“Kind of English,” Lisa said ruefully. “It was-“

“Roseanne?” the girl offered, questioningly.

“Yeah. How did you know that?”

“I’m Roseanne!” the girl cried out.

“What?”

“I thought we were meeting tomorrow! You’re Lalisa– Lisa, right? I am so sorry, I had it in my diary, and I was really looking forward to it and I swear I double-checked, but I’m kind of forgetful about stuff like this, I mean you should ask ChipPunk, lord knows how many times I've forgotten to feed her– and–”

“Roseanne,” Lisa said, a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. “It's okay.”

A large balloon was blooming in Lisa's chest, owing the fact that she hadn’t been stood up after all, that this wasn’t one more rejection to add to the list. And she couldn't help but note how Roseanne's eyes were bright, and her high cheekbones and how her cotton candy hair suited her so well. She definitely seemed to be just as lovely, cute and funny as Jisoo had promised.

“I’m really really sorry.”

“It’s honestly fine,” Lisa said, her grin taking over her whole face now.

“But I made you cry,” Roseanne said miserably.

“And then you made me laugh. Even though you didn’t know me and I was just a stranger on a park bench. I think that says more about you than I would have found out on a blind date.”

Roseanne smiled back then and Lisa couldn’t help but notice how heart-wrenchingly cute it made her look.

“Um, well, feel free to say no but… if you still fancied we could go to Leshin's?”

“It’d be my pleasure,” Lisa said, and took Roseanne's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Churning up fluff at 12:49 A.M. ... Hope y'all liked it


End file.
